In a shop window of a clothing shop and the like, a mannequin with a dress is sometimes displayed hung from a ceiling by a wire. Since such a mannequin is relatively heavy, suspending the mannequin requires a stranded wire having a larger diameter (1.5 to 2.5 mm) than that of a wire used for suspending a relatively light-weight article such as a clothes hanger.
When one stranded wire suspends a relatively heavy article, the wire is twisted easily and therefore the suspended article rotates around the wire, resulting in a problem that the article cannot be displayed facing the front. This is mainly caused by the stranded wire. When a heavy article is suspended using one stranded wire, the stranded wire is twisted by its tension in the direction in which the stranded wire is loosened. Here, an angle of the twist is nearly proportional to the tension applied to the wire (i.e., the weight of the article to be suspended). Consequentially, in order to suspend an article using a stranded wire without a rotation of the article around an axis of the wire, generally, a weight for weight adjusting is hung from a lower end of the wire, or the article is suspended using two wires.
FIG. 11 show states in which mannequins are suspended by conventional methods.
FIG. 11A shows a state in which a weight D is hung from a lower end of a wire W to which a mannequin F is suspended. For example, the weight D has weight of 3 kg. By hanging the weight D, the stranded wire W is pulled downward and therefore stretched tight, whereby a torsion of the stranded wire W can be kept at a substantially constant state.
FIG. 11B shows a state in which a mannequin P is suspended from a ceiling using two wires W. Two wire grippers 100 are mounted on a neck portion of the mannequin F. To each of the wire grippers 100, each lower end of the two wires W is connected. Each upper end of the wires W is connected to a wire attachment 101. The wire attachments 101 are coupled to parallel rails 103 which are mounted to the ceiling.
Using two wires W, the upper ends (the attachments 101) and the lower ends (the grippers 100) of the two wires W shape a plane surface. By shaping the plane surface, twisting of each stranded wire W is limited so that an article can be suspended without a rotation of the article around the wire.
However, in the conventional method using a weight shown in FIG. 11A, the weight D hung down under the mannequin P does not make a good showing. In addition, a load applied to the wire W, a wire attachment to which the wire is connected and the rail 103 to which the wire attachment is coupled becomes larger by just the weight of the weight D.
And, the conventional method using two wires shown in FIG. 11B also does not make a good showing. In addition, the method needs two wire grippers 100, resulting in giving a clutter showing. Furthermore, in order to change a height of the suspending article, two wire grippers capable of gripping a wire at a desirable position are required. In this case, it is necessary that after one of the wire gripper is slid along the wire and held to a desirable position thereof, the other wire gripper is also slid along the wire and held to the same position, which is quite inconvenient.